


BTS x SNK drabble

by Tekoodino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS just wanted to work, Levi is busy training Eren, Other, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekoodino/pseuds/Tekoodino
Summary: A BTS drabble where they were assigned to work with Levi Ackerman but Levi is busy doing another things.*spoiler?* All of this happens in the moment where Levi and Hanji "train" Eren's titan, idk if you understood which part, i don't remember the manga's chapter 😭 before the "beast titan" attack (aka Zeke), if u remember please comment this and tell which part!





	BTS x SNK drabble

Btsx snk drabble where their scout regiment commander died in their last outside exploration so the seven of them are going to have a new commander.

Who is it?

Levi Ackerman.

The thing is, there's a rumor inside the scout regiment troop, mentioning that this commander has a "curse" and every reclute that works under him is destined to death.

"We are going to die"

"Don't be so pessimistic, Yoongi!" Hoseok slaps -slightly- Yoongi's arm, "we won't die!" He says, trying to convince himself too.

"We are going to end like Jungsyun" a hum "may his soul rest in peace" Jin ends up saying, connecting his hands to 'pray' for their ex commander.

"Don't be dramatic" Namjoon joins Hoseok "we are the best ones after the titan's group, we'll be fine" he adds.

"That's dope tho" Jungkook is the one speaking now, "i would like to be a titan too! That's so badass" he sighs in admiration, imagining his life being a titan on humanity's side.

"Don't say that!" Taehyung whines, "do you want to live only 13 years? Did you forget all we learned like 2 weeks ago?" Jimin nods.

"But I'd be going around fighting those bitches! Doing like pawwww" he kicks in the air "poooom" he punches, "and the fewshhhhh" he pretends to be taking someone's neck, "and the other titan dies, so cool!" His eyes shine in excitement, making little fists and lifting his arms, jumping slightly, "won't you like to do it too, Tae?"

"I don't want you to die" Jimin interrupts, "none of you" he looks at his six friends, "we've been all these years together, we've been from the bottom and now look at us, having one of the best commanders as our leader! I don't want you to become some fucking titan to live 13 years, for what? Serve this place? I prefer leaving than seeing all of you die" he pauses, "but I know we won't, if we work together, we'll survive, just like we did before. We are strong and I know we are capable of everything, so fuck this curse and let's work together, yes?"

Everyone answers Jimin in unison, shouting a "sir, yes sir" and laughing at their joke.

Jimin smiles, his friends are clowns, and he loves that.

"Okay but my favorite is the female titan" Taehyung speaks up.

"SHE'S A TRAITOR!!!" Hoseok shouts.

\---

Three months passed since their ex commander, Jungsyun, died.

Three months passed since they started being a part of Levi's group.

Three months passed and they never met him.

"Waaaaah this is so boring!" Jin exclaimed.

"Shut up or I'll make you run 10 minutes more!" Namjoon yells from the other side of the field.

These months their commander was busy training the other group, specially a titan that will be useful in the future -or that's what they think- and he left Namjoon as the 'leader' while he and the others are not here. Levi didn't even have time to meet them, but they got it. He has a rebel titan to bear with.

What did they do?

Nothing.

They trained, prepared themselves for -at least- an exploration but it never came, the place is titan-free and they don't know what they need to do. They learn what the higher people tell them to and exercise… a lot.

"Okay guys, we're done for today!"

A collective, and desperate, sigh is heard from the people that were exercising there; from one side of the field there is Taehyung fell to the floor, letting the gravity pull him down, Hoseok elongates his legs so it doesn't hurt later, Yoongi goes next to Taehyung and sits. From the other side Jin lifted his left arm and the right hand is on his elbow, he inclines his body a little and counts until 10, Jimin is walking slowly -very slowly- and Jungkook is heading to the center of it, ready for the next section of their day.

"Did they give you something new to learn?" He asks Namjoon. The older just shrugs, denying it. Jungkook's mood fell a little, he wanted to learn more about Eren and his condition.

"Yah, how can you have energy to do all of this and want to learn something new?" Jin says loudly, following the second youngest moves and laying next to him and Yoongi.

"Maybe I'm tired physically but my mind is always ready to know more!" He says.

"I want your stamina, please give it to me" Yoongi says, slurring.

Hoseok stands next to Namjoon. "Did you tell the commander about our investigation? I think it'll help them to know what we know, for example, the years of titan's life? Or that there's life outside the walls?"

Jungkook gasps, "you didn't tell them?"

Namjoon shakes his head, "I didn't, let them figure it out by themselves"

"But… why?" Jin asks, everyone turns their head at Namjoon, they're very curious about the reason.

"Y'all, no one contacted us to know what we're up to, how would I tell them?" Namjoon laughs slightly, he can't believe they forgot that detail.

"Oh, right" Jimin says.

Taehyung shrugs, "Well, let's just go eat" he stands up and helps Yoongi, taking his arm and lifting him.

Everyone agreed, heading to the kitchen.

-THE END-


End file.
